There is known a battery charger comprised of an electric circuit including a power-supply system for supplying electric power to a power source battery on the interior of the back of an indicator window of its chassis and/or on the back of its operator's panel (see paragraph 0017 and FIGS. 3 and 4 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-266509).